The principal aim of this application is to seek support for the Thirteenth Annual Meeting of the International Society For Experimental Hematology. This meeting provides a forum for the rapid dissemination of new knowledge in the field of experimental hematology. The major research interests of society members are concerned with hematopoiesis, immunology, marrow transplantation and hematologic disorders. This involves investigators in such disciplines as cell biology, immunology radiobiology, and oncology. The meeting will consist of a series of proffered papers submitted by the participants. Presentations will be oral and by poster. All abstracts will be published in the society journal, EXPERIMENTAL HEMATOLOGY.